Unforgivably Mistaken
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: Kikyou interrupts a moment between Inu and Kagome, sending Kagome off a cliff with her. Both bodies are gone, but only one fell. And whose this new girl with amnesia? **CHAP 4**INU/KAGO
1. The Reality of the Reason

"Unforgivably Mistaken"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Nothing really...  
  
Disclaimer: The wonderful Rumiko Takahashi-sama owns Inuyasha!  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okies, here's a little prologue for a story in which I think might be pretty interesting. Please tell me what you think. ^^  
  
Kikyou: It's about time you wrote a fanfiction that I am in!!  
  
Shi-chan: Maybe. ^^ That doesn't necessarily mean it'll be good.  
  
Kikyou: Nani?!  
  
Shi-chan: I'm an active anti-Kikyou-ist!  
  
Kikyou: -_-'' Hater  
  
***NOTE*** This WILL end up Kagome/Inuyasha, so Kikyou/Inuyasha fans, I recommend not getting your hopes up. I'm not a fan of the priestess. ^^;; She bugs the crap out of me...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue: The Reality of the Reason  
  
The hanyou had his arms wrapped around the futuristic girl. Her head was lying on his chest, and she was crying. Miroku had just gotten wounded in a battle with a youkai, and his kazaana had widened. It had upset the whole group, but Sango wanted to be alone with the monk. Shippou was out with Kaede and Myouga to collect some food from the fields, so Kagome and Inuyasha were having one of those fluffy moments with only themselves.  
  
"Kagome-chan..." Inuyasha started, his face slightly pink. The raven- haired girl looked up and wiped some tears from her eyes. "Daijobu, Inuyasha-chan?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed together. The hanyou nodded and cleared his throat, continuing on, "Daijobu. Demo... I have something I've been meaning to tell you for a while. Since we're constantly with Shippou, Sango, and Miroku, this is the only chance I've gotten." Kagome nodded slowly in response, and leaned in a bit closer.  
  
"I think that... I'm in," before Inuyasha could finish his sentence, the pair turned to look behind them. Kagome sensed Kikyou's presence, and Inuyasha could smell her. "What do you want with us now, Kikyou?" The hanyou hissed, thoroughly upset that each time he attempted to tell Kagome about how he felt for her, they were interrupted. He still loved Kikyou, of course, but those feelings had fallen beneath those for the miko's reincarnate. He wasn't pleased about the woman's intrusion.  
  
Kikyou stepped out and merely smirked and replied, "What were you going to tell the wench who's taken my place, I wonder? That you love her?" Inuyasha grit his teeth and shot back, "I *was* actually. I did love you Kikyou, but since it's your hate and everything that keeps your body going... There wouldn't be any point in dwelling in the past, ne?" The miko's eyes went wide for a moment, but she regained her posture quickly and curled her fists into balls.  
  
"Perhaps at first it was my hate for you which kept me thriving, but what do you think it is now, hanyou?!" She screamed, her collected mask falling.  
  
Kagome could see what was going on here, and she suddenly knew why Kikyou was hurt. It wasn't that she hated Inuyasha in the least anymore... The reincarnate found herself feeling very depressed. It was as though her and Kikyou were one at the moment. All of the priestess' thoughts were coursing through the teenage girl, and tears were spilling down her cheeks. Her happiness and the fulfillment of her dream of being with Inuyasha were causing the downfall of another. That was something that she couldn't stand. Inuyasha still loved her pre-incarnate, did he not? Perhaps allowing him to be with Kikyou would be for the better... Kagome had no idea as to whether or not she should be saying anything.  
  
Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion and yelled, "I have no idea what it is if you don't hate me, Kikyou! You act as though that's the reason so I can't imagine anything else causing all this trauma..."  
  
The miko looked to the ground, her eyes closed and a smile plastered across her face. "I despise the relationship that you and the wench with my soul so obviously share!! Had you not come to love her more than me, I might've gotten over being angry, and believed you... Maybe my love for you could've been my motivation to live! But no, of course not! You had to ruin it for us yet again, half-breed!!" Her screams filled the air and birds flew from the trees, fleeing for elsewhere, where they might get peace.  
  
Kikyou suddenly looked up from the ground, anger filling her eyes. She looked first at Inuyasha, whose expression stated shock, but then turned to Kagome. The raven-haired girl backed up a ways and murmured, "It's so unfair," just as the miko before her yelled, "IT'S SO UNFAIR!!" With that, Kikyou charged straight at the schoolgirl as fast as she possibly could.  
  
The hanyou's eyes went wide and he turned just in time to see the miko pull Kagome up against herself, as through she were attempting to smother her. (Kikyou probably usually would've finished her off with an arrow, but she didn't have any with her and since Kagome uses enchanted arrows also, there most likely wouldn't be any affect ^^)  
  
Before Inuyasha could do anything to stop what was going on however, the girl from the future started to appear transparent, and the priestess on top of her began to glow an odd color. The Shikon no Tama, which had been placed fully together only several days beforehand, broke off of the chain on Kagome's neck. It started to illuminate and shake, as though fulfilling one of the women's wishes.  
  
The pair was rolling around frantically, and quickly nearing the edge of the cliff they were on. The half-human man ran to them, trying to pull Kagome away from Kikyou, but to no avail. His hands fell straight through them both. Just as they began to fall off the cliff, he could hear both their voices mutter, "INUYASHA," at the same time, but he could only see one body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Wow, that was pretty hard!! This is the first fanfiction in which I've ever had to use Kikyou in such depth, and keeping her in character is harder than I thought it'd be!! I'm SOOOOO sorry if she's OOC at all. Anyways, I know this is a little weird and everything, but I promise I'll explain everything as the story furthers. :) Remember, this will end up Inuyasha/Kagome, even though Kagome's conveniently missing.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I can't believe you're doing an Inuyasha fanfiction in which I am not mentioned... I though you were an obsessed otaku-shoujo.  
  
Shi-chan: Aw, Fluffy-sama, of course I am! *glompz him* Which is why you'll be in EVERYTHING AUTHOR'S NOTE!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Joy... *insert sarcasm here*  
  
Shi-chan: I dunno... Maybe I'll find a way to weave you into the storyline! Ne?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *falls over, dead*  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	2. Two Lives One Body

"Unforgivably Mistaken"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Blood and the thoughts of puking ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Kobanwa! O genki desu ka minna-chan? Watashi wa genki.  
  
Sesshoumaru: You really meant it when you said that I'd be in every author's note, didn't you?  
  
Shi-chan: No duh, Sherlock!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Nani?  
  
Shi-chan: -_-;; Oh yeah, you don't get stuff like that.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Are you calling me stupid?!  
  
Shi-chan: Nah I'd call it more of... UNADVANCED, IMMATURE, *OOOLLLDDD*!!  
  
Sesshoumaru *kills Shi-chan*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Two Lives; One Body  
  
By the time Inuyasha could bare to look over the rocky, extremely high cliff, the body had hit the ground. Blood covered it, and it appeared not to have anything but tattered rags on for clothes. The hanyou turned from the revolting sight, fearing that he might give up what he had most recently eaten.  
  
Upon turning the other way, however, he noticed the Shikon no Tama lying on the ground. Half of it was pink and gleaming like it had been, and the other half was murky and black. Could it be that Kagome's love for Inuyasha had purified it, and yet the balancing hate that Kikyou had given out tainted it as well? Fear consumed the half-human, and he didn't know what to do.  
  
He began frantically running down the rocks, trying to find the quickest way to the body at the bottom of the cliff.  
  
Once he got down there, however, there was no one to be seen. Not a single piece of evidence that life had been around was to find, but a puddle of crimson blood. There weren't any blades of grass where there had once been a lot of full, lush greenery. The only things set aside the blood were some shriveled plants and small pieces of Kagome's fuku and Kikyou's kimono. A small trail came from the blood, pointing in the direction of the forest, but it wasn't long enough that it seemed Kikyou/Kagome could've gone anywhere.  
  
The hanyou was thoroughly sickened, and couldn't even utter a scream, much less regurgitate like he wanted to. The only scents he could determine were those of blood and death, and it was worsening his unstable state. Unable to think of anything better to do, he ran. As fast as could, he dashed toward Kaede's village.  
  
"Where... am I?" A girl with hair black as night, and cinnamon coloured eyes murmured. Her bangs were messy and uncut, whilst the rest of her hair was curled at the tips. She was wearing an odd outfit, which was covered in blood and torn. They consisted of what appeared to be the top of a priestess' kimono, and then a rather vulgarly short skirt. She had on no shoes, and she smelled heavily of death. She was walking eastward, unknowing as to why, but instincts told her to continue on.  
  
"My Lady, might I ask if thou is alright?" A voice suddenly asked from behind her. She felt a hand caress her shoulder, so she jolted to see who had touched her. A young priestess who was about fourteen had a look of concern on her face and questioned, "Daijobu, My Lady?"  
  
The miko introduced herself as Hotaru, the head purification and youkai repelling priestess of the village in which the girl had stumbled upon. The villagers greeted her warmly, dressing her wounds, feeding her, and giving her a new kimono to change into. The raven-haired girl stayed for a week or two before her mind began telling her that something was going to happen soon, and she need be elsewhere. Thus, she bade Hotaru goodbye and set off yet again for an unknown destination.  
  
Before long, she came upon a well in the middle of a forest. "The sacred well?" She asked no one in particular out loud. She put her hands on the rim, leaning over so she could see inside of it. "It comes to mind so clearly, but I've never been here before..." Her head suddenly hurt, so she placed her hand against her forehead. Images and words flooded into her mind, consuming her surroundings. She fell over, in excruciating pain, and into the well.  
  
"KAGOME!!" The girl woke up to see a little boy running at her with a fat calico cat in his arms (Sounds exactly like my cat Sugar!!). "Onee- chan! It's about time you got home... You stayed in the Feudal Era for nearly a month without visiting us! We were getting worried," The boy was going on and on about someone named Kagome who hadn't been home in a while, and that was all the girl could make out.  
  
"Excuse me, little boy... but would you happen to know where I am," She asked, smiling gently at him so she wouldn't frighten him. The child furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. "What are you talking about, Onee-chan? You're at home, of course," He suddenly dropped the cat and took her hand, leading her inside what looked like a shrine quickly, "Perhaps you're sick and you need medicine." He informed her, opening the shrine door. She soon found herself in a room with a middle-aged woman and an old man wearing a shrine kimono.  
  
"Mommy! Grandpa! I think Onee-chan is ill..." The boy said once they entered the room. The woman stood up and pressed her hand against the girl's forehead. "Well Kagome hasn't got a fever, Sota..."  
  
The teenager suddenly slapped away the woman's hand and backed up. "Where am I?! Why do you all keep calling me Kagome?" She demanded, scared because she suddenly realized she had no idea who she was, where she was going, and she had no one to turn to for comfort.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Yayness! Chapter two! Do you guys like it so far? Please leave me a chibi reviews or drop an email to tell me, okies? :)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well, that was a pathetic waste of time, do you not agree?  
  
Shi-chan: O_O OF COURSE NOT!! THIS IS A WONDERFUL FORM OF ENTERTAINMENT FOR THOSE WITH NO LIFE like me AND NEED SOME EXCITEMENT AND THRILL IN THEIR LIFE!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I KNEW IT! Finally got you to admit you have no life...  
  
Shi-chan: *blink* I could've told you that a LONG time ago... I mean, I'VE MEMORIZED THE SLAYERS JAPANESE SEIYUU CAST! I know I haven't got a life!  
  
Sesshoumaru: -_-;;;  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	3. Gaining Identity

"Unforgivably Mistaken"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: This is pretty much okay for all  
  
Disclaimer: Like I'M Rumiko Takahashi! She actually HAS a life! I don't! *cough cough*  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: MEOW! =^o^= I've returned! Yayness!  
  
Sesshoumaru: God save us all...  
  
Shi-chan: . You're such a meanie Fluffy-sama!  
  
Sesshoumaru: QUIT CALLING ME THAT!  
  
Shi-chan: Gomen nasai Fluffy-sama, but it fits you soooooo well... Which reminds me of some mini-comics I used to write...  
  
Sesshoumaru: O_O *frantically* NO IT DOESN'T!  
  
Shi-chan: XD Of course it does! Perhaps I should scan them in for all to see... What do y'all think?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *traumatizing memories going through his mind*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Gaining Identity  
  
All three of the other people in the room knit their eyebrows together in confusion. "You're my daughter, Kagome, sweetheart... And you're in the Hiigurashi shrine, your home... Daijobu, Kagome-chan?" Mrs. Hiigurashi told her, taking several steps closer to the girl. "Kagome... Kagome... Such a familiar word, but I can't quite place it..." The teenager muttered, staring intently at the ground.  
  
"Hiigurashi, Kagome," The sensei yelled as he called role. "I am present, sensei." The raven-haired girl replied, still busily observing her surroundings of the odd, familiar building named a 'school'. Everyone in the class gasped and turned to the seat where Kagome sat. She was actually... attending school?!?! It was a once in a blue moon event!  
  
The girl sighed. She had finally given in to the Kagome thing, playing along with the family she was with. The only person in the family who seemed to realize that she wasn't Kagome was the boy, Sota. Mrs. Hiigurashi and the old man, on the other hand, seemed to be quite dense, and couldn't get anything through their minds.  
  
"So why did you come here? Did you remember something that made you come to this shrine?" Sota asked her. She had stared at the bed that she was sitting on in the room proclaimed hers, and after a moment, replied, "I got up from a puddle of blood, running. I was hurt really bad, and felt as though I might just fall over and die. I ran as hard as I could, as though I were trying to escape from something... or someone... I went to a village, and the priestess there took care of me for a while, then something in the back of my mind told me to leave that place; that there was somewhere else I was meant to be.  
  
"As I walked through the forest, leaving, a lot of things crossed my mind, but nothing that triggered enough to give me any clues. That was when I reached that weird well that connects the two dimensions... Suddenly so much went through my head, that I felt the same pain that almost killed me not long ago. After the shockwave of memories came over me, it all left. Like a blast intended only to tease me of what I couldn't know... The only things I could remember were 'priestess', 'Kagome', 'Kikyou, 'Shikon no Tama', 'Inuyasha', and 'it's so unfair'. I fell unconscious, and I suppose that was when I went into the well. I came out on the other side, and saw you."  
  
"KAGOME! Please quit daydreaming and pay attention... with all the class you've missed, this is very crucial that you know what's going on." The sensei instructed her, looking quite agitated. The teenager's head snapped back to look at the board in which he was writing on, still not hearing a word he said.  
  
Finally lunch came, and 'Kagome' pulled out the little box of weird and yet familiar foods to eat. "Kagome-chan... We've been wondering how you've been doing." A group of three girls named Nabiki, Kasumi, and Akane (-_-;; Do her friends have names? I just borrowed these from Ranma 1/2 ^^;;) said, approaching her quickly. Kagome looked up from the fried eggs she was consuming and blinked. "Oh... ano... yeah, I'm good," She told them, unsure as to what she should say, considering she couldn't 'recall' any of these people she supposedly knew.  
  
The girls chatted with her about what had been going on at school lately and stuff, whilst she just nodded and smiled when she thought she should. Before long, Kasumi pointed out, "You know, Kagome-chan, you changed your hair since you started getting sick! It's all curly and pretty, and it used to look... kind of untame, no da?" Nabiki nodded and added in, "Yeah and you never wore it in a low ponytail like you are now..." Akane felt left out since the other two thought of differences with Kagome, so she in put, "Ya didn't used to have hair you left out of ponytails in front of your ears either!"  
  
Kagome swallowed and responded rather shakily, "Oh, well, my hair seemed kind of boring so I, uh, changed it up a little." Nabiki, Kasumi, and Akane nodded knowingly. "Ahhh...." They all said at the same time.  
  
More conversation came afterwards in which Kagome repeated the process of nodding and smiling, when a new voice broke in suddenly. "Kagome- san! I just heard you returned finally! It's good to see you..." A boy with light, orange coloured hair commented, smiling happily. Nabiki nudged the raven-haired girl and grinned, "We'll just leave you and Hojo alone, ne?" They told her before walking off.  
  
It had been a week since the disappearance/death of Kagome and Kikyou, and Inuyasha was still a wreck. He couldn't believe what had happened, and neither could Miroku, Sango, Myouga, Shippou, and Kaede. He finally came to the point in which he knew that he had to go tell Kagome's family the news. They would never see their daughter again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Got chapter two done. :) Meza so happiness!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Usually, your happiness leads to hyperactivity, which leads to absolute destruction... Can't you be unhappy for a change?  
  
Shi-chan: Of course not! *throws a bag of Meow Mix at Sesshoumaru*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Why not?!  
  
Shi-chan: Because... I'M HAPPY!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: ...  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	4. Unintended Acceptance of Proposal

"Unforgivably Mistaken"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Nothing really  
  
Disclaimer: Umm......................................... Yeah.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Hiya everyone! Thankies to those who have been leaving me nice reviews! :) They make me so happy!  
  
Sesshoumaru: PEOPLE, QUIT MAKING HER HAPPY!  
  
Shi-chan: O_O Yayness!! Fluffy-sama has finally acknowledged that I am indeed female, and not some 'it'!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Crap...  
  
Shi-chan: (*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*) v(*_*)v (*_*) *dances happily*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: Unintended Acceptance of Proposal  
  
Hojo had chatted with the new Kagome for a while, and just as lunch was about to end, he asked if Kagome would like to go have dinner with him. The teenage girl smiled and nodded like she had been the whole conversation, and Hojo jumped up joyously. "Yokatta! I'm glad! I'll pick you up at your house at six!" He yelled, taking off for his math class.  
  
It wasn't until several minutes of sitting in thought that Kagome realized what she had just done. A weird feeling sprung up inside her body, screaming at her for accepting the date. She liked Hojo and all, but this... didn't seem right for some reason  
  
The restaurant that her upperclassman took her to was quite formal and expensive, much to Kagome's dismay. She expected to go out to something like Denny's or a Chinese place, so the place they were at intimidated her slightly. She had to ask what a lot of the food was because it all seemed very familiar to her, and yet it was weird and misplaced. "Ano, Hojo-kun... What is chicken teriyaki," She asked quietly, blushing because she felt like she shouldn't have to be asking such a question.  
  
They boy smiled in return and replied, "Oh, it's really good! Have you never had it? It's a chicken breast baked in teriyaki sauce with lots of spices on it... I think you'd love it Kagome-san!"  
  
"I knew you'd love it Kagome-san," came the voice of a boy with orange hair. He had just given a girl with dark hair some herbal medicine with an actual nice flavor for the supposed 'sicknesses' she'd been having whilst she was actually elsewhere. 'Oh, Grandpa must've told the school some more nonsense...' She thought angrily, as she took the medicine from the boy. "Oh, ano, arigatou gozaimasu, Hojo-kun..." She told the boy shakily.  
  
Kagome's head snapped up from her thoughts as the waitress put a plate of chicken teriyaki in front of her. "Are you alright, Kagome-san? I told you to get the chicken teriyaki to try and you started staring off into space..." Hojo informed her, a look of concern written on his face. She smiled and nodded in return, "Oh, daijobu! I was just remembering something, I guess."  
  
They finished their food and continued talking for a bit, when Hojo suddenly pulled out a little midnight blue velvet box. He opened it, revealing a beautiful, big diamond ring, and placed it on Kagome's ring finger. He then kissed her hand and whispered in her ear, "Kagome-san, will you marry me?" He asked gently. The raven-haired girl smiled laughingly and replied, "Yeah," obviously not learning her lesson from earlier at lunch. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she got the gist of what was going on and was about to protest when Hojo lips on hers cut her off. "Yokatta... aishiteru, Kagome-san," He murmured.  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS HOJO AND KAGOME" The moment Kagome walked in the door of the shrine with Hojo, confetti, streamers, and crazy string was thrown all over them. Mrs. Hiigurashi, Sota, the grandfather, and two other people that were apparently Hojo's parents were sitting in random places grinning.  
  
The teenage girl with no memories of her past sighed and flopped down on her bed. She just had the most horrible luck... First she gets some odd amnesia, and can only remember certain words, then she gets mistaken for a girl named Kagome, and some guy with a crush on her affiances them...  
  
The next morning, when Kagome woke up, Mrs. Hiigurashi hurried her into the bathroom where she stripped her and changed her into a big, beautiful, PUFFY wedding dress. "I've got to try out your makeup and gown to make sure you look absolutely perfect for your wedding, sweetheart," was her explanation for all the weird things she was putting all over the girl's face.  
  
After that was over, she was forced to stay in the attire and makeup whilst they sat in the living room and thought of everyone that they thought they should invite to Hojo and Kagome's wedding. The dark haired girl sat all the while nervously, her heart beating faster than usual. Something was telling her this wasn't the right thing to do, and another part of her was saying how sweet revenge was. But what was she taking revenge on? Was there something in her past that drove her to do this? This was one of those times when she wished she had back the life she couldn't remember. There's no way it could be worse than this life in which she lied to everyone because they all assumed she was someone she wasn't, and she wasn't even trying to pretend that she was Kagome in the first place.  
  
"So, Kagome, honey, are you going to invite that Inuyasha fellow to your wedding?" Mrs. Hiigurashi asked Kagome. The girl looked up at the woman to ask who Inuyasha was, though the name was familiar, but a voice that was of a young male cut off her own. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide when she saw the odd-looking boy in front of her. He had silver hair, shining golden eyes, a flashy red kimono, and little dog ears. He stared at her for a moment in shock and then flew to her side and sniffed her. "You... smell like Kagome and Kikyou..." He whispered. He knit his eyebrows together, extremely confused. "Who... WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Wow, there's chapter three for you. I hope you all like it thus far! I'm actually quite enjoying this!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I bet the rest of the world isn't.  
  
Shi-chan: T_T You're MEAN! People do too like it!  
  
Sesshoumaru: e.e Riiiight...  
  
Shi-chan: ...hater...  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


End file.
